White Light
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: It begins and ends with a white light. One-Shot.


_Tick…beep…tick…beep…_

'What happened?'

_Tick…beep…tick…beep…_

He sighs, closes his eyes and sees white lights coming his way.

_Tick…beep…tick…beep…_

'Beck.', his eyes jolt open and André is looking at him, you can read the concern in his eyes. 'What happened?', he asks again.

* * *

><p>The clock and heart-monitor are ticking and beeping rhythmically, those are the only sounds filling the room. He's sitting in an armchair at the window, looking at a bed with a frame of a woman on it, it's dark, the only light that's filling the room is standing next to him, but the lamp only lights the chair, him and André up.<p>

He looks out of the window, it's raining. 'Beck?', he turns his head again and André's pleading him with his eyes to tell him what happened. 'Please.', he shifts in his chair and groans, his arm is in a cast and he has a stitch on his forehead.

'I… I wasn't focused on the road anymore, all I could see was those white lights.', he whispers.

'You already said that a minute ago, but what happened?', tears were flowing out of his eyes while the memories of a couple hours ago ran through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_Beck was driving to the Vega's house to pick Tori up for their date, he was so excited 'cause today he was planning to say his first 'I love you' to her. It was exactly two years ago when they started dating, it's their graduation year and they were planning to go to UCLA together._

_Two years ago that Jade broke up with him, because she fell in love with somebody else, their break up was quite peacefully… but also awkward. Their conversation existed out 'I don't love you anymore, like I did before.' and 'Oh..', the rest is too awkward to be repeated._

_But this night wasn't about Beck and Jade, how they became friends and moved on after their break up. Tonight it was all about Beck and Tori and their love for each other._

_Beck pulled up on the Vega's driveway and stopped his car. He stepped out and made his way to the front door. He took a deep breath and looked into the glass of the door, at his reflection. 'Okay, here it goes.', he thought. He rang the doorbell and a couple seconds later, Trina opened the door with an annoyed face._

'_Hey Trina.', he greeted politely._

'_Yeah, yeah. Tori will be up in sec.', she said before going up stairs, leaving Beck alone in the living-room. He shuffled his right foot on the floor and looked at the floor, then he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up and saw Holly, Tori's mom, walking downstairs._

'_Hi Beck , she's almost done.', she smiled. _

'_Thank you Mrs. Vega.'_

'_Beck, don't be silly, you can call me Holly.', he nodded. 'Well… Trina's been polite I see, do you want something to drink?'_

'_Uhm… a glass of water would be nice.', she smiled and filled a glass with water, Beck walked over the kitchen counter and Holly handed him his glass of water. 'Thank you Mrs.', Holly looked at him. 'I mean Holly.', she smiled and he took a sip. _

_He talked with Holly while he was waiting for Tori, then he heard her talk. 'Beck?', he turned around when he took a sip and choked on his water when he saw her, standing at the bottom of the stairs. He coughed and she quickly made her way up to him. 'Are you okay?', he nodded._

'_Smooth Beck, very smooth. You idiot.', he thought. He put his glass on the counter and looked at her. 'The waiting was so worth it.', he thought. Tori was wearing a purple evening dress, that went just a couple inches past her knees. She giggled when she noticed him staring at her._

'_You like my dress?', she asked while twirling around. He nodded and smiled, he stood up and hugged her. She pulled her head up and pecked his lips, she smiled and they stared into each others eyes._

'_Aww…', Holly exclaimed. Beck turned his head and Tori moved her head past Beck to see her mother with her hands intertwined and holding them at her chin. She noticed her daughter and boyfriend looking at her and her eyes widened. 'Oh sorry, I'm ruining the moment.', Beck and Tori laughed._

'_You ready to go?', Beck asked._

'_Yep.', she walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek. 'I'll see you later mom.'_

'_Okay honey, have a great evening.', Holly hugged her daughter and watched her and Beck walk out of the door._

'_Soo… where are we going Beckett?', Tori asked after Beck closed the door behind them. He put his arm around her waist and they walked to his car, he opened the door at the passenger's seat for her. 'Why thank you.', she sat down._

'_Where we are going Victoria, is a surprise.'_

'_No! Not again, you're never telling me where we are going. Please tell me?', he chuckled and closed the door, he made his way to the driver's seat and sat down._

'_No. No. Be patient.', he took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush, then he started the ignition and drove away. The ride was silent, but not awkward, Beck and Tori were glancing at each other, but turned their head away when they noticed each other._

* * *

><p>The door opened and light filled the room, Beck and André narrowed their eyes, because they weren't used to the light. When their eyes adjusted to the light, they could see the doctor standing at the doorway. 'Good morning.'<p>

Beck looked at his digital watch, Tori gave him for his birthday, and noticed that it was 6 AM in the morning. 'Morning.', Beck said hoarsely.

The doctor made his way to the bed and put on a light, Tori was lying on that bed, she had bruises on her arms and her head was bandaged, you could see a couple cuts on her face. 'I'm just going to check-up on her.', Beck nodded. Before the doctor started with the check, he turned to André. 'A certain Charlotte Harris is waiting for you in the waiting room and she's giving the nurses a hard time.'

'Thank you doctor.', he was about to leave, but turned around, looking at Beck. 'I'll be right back.', he went away and doctor smiled at André. He then started with the check. He wrote some things on a clipboard and smiled at Beck when he was done.

'She looks fine right now.', Beck nodded.

'Thank you doctor.'

'I'll be back later.', he went away, closing the door behind him. Beck stood up and took a seat at a chair next to Tori, he took her hand in his and kissed it.

'I'm so sorry.', he put his head on the bed, but pulled his head up after a couple minutes when he felt somebody's hand on his back. He turned around and looked at… Jade. 'Jade? Wh- What are you doing here?'

'I heard of Vega. Need some company?', she took a seat next to him, not waiting for an answer. He doesn't know why, but he started talking.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_They arrived at a restaurant and Tori's eyes immediately widened when they pulled up in the parking lot. 'Beck! Oh my gosh, it's really hard to get a reservation here, how did you get one?', Beck chuckled and unbuckled his seatbelt, he made his way to Tori's side and opened the door, taking her hand so she could step out of the car._

'_My Dad made a reservation for us, he has a friend who works here and he helped.', she smiled and they walked to the entrance, Beck's arm around Tori's waist like before. _

_Their place in the restaurant was in a corner, so people couldn't interrupt so easily, the table was decorated with a violet tablecloth, the chairs were violet also and the rest was white. 'It's really beautiful here.', Tori exclaimed, Beck nodded and smiled at her._

_They soon ordered their food and talked while they ate. It was really a night to remember. 'Tori?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I- Do you want to dance?', Tori looked confused, but smiled soon after that._

'_Sure.', he stood up and took her hand, he led her to the dancing floor and they started slow dancing on the middle of the floor. Tori put her head on his shoulder, hands around his neck and he held her closer to him. They danced ten minutes long, on three different songs and then Beck spoke up._

'_Tori?', she pulled her head up and looked into Beck's eyes, she smiled._

'_Yes?'_

'_I really do love you.', her smile grew wider and she softly kissed him._

'_I love you too Beck.', they danced there for like an hour longer, until the waiter told them politely that the restaurant was about to close and they had to leave._

* * *

><p>'Okay… so as much I love your stories about you and Vega, I should go.', Jade stood up and Beck took her arm. She froze and looked down at him.<p>

'Thank you Jade, you know, for listening.', she looked at Tori and back at Beck, she smiled.

'Your welcome Beck.', he nodded once and looked back at Tori. Jade walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. He sighed and squeezed Tori's hand a little.

'I love you.', but Tori didn't show any sign of life, she was still lying there, breathing slowly in and out, the heart-monitor still beeping rhythmically. The door opened once again, Beck looked up and saw André standing in the doorway, he walked over to Beck.

'Still nothing?', Beck shook his head. 'C'mon, you need some distraction.'

'No.', André sighed.

'You're not helping her with this, this will kill you. Lets get some coffee.', Beck looked at him. 'She's my best-friend Beck, it's killing me too to see her like this, but there's nothing we can do now, than wait patiently.', Beck nodded and stood up, he let go of Tori's hand and gave her a kiss on her cheek, he swept some hair out of her face before he followed André to the cafeteria.

They walked through the halls of the hospital to the elevator, André pushed the button to go down and waited. They stepped in when the elevator arrives, a group people stepped out. André pushed on the button 1 to go down, after a couple minutes they stepped out of the elevator and walked to the cafeteria. Suddenly André waved, Beck followed André's gaze and saw Tori's family and their friends sitting at a table, plus André's grandma Charlotte, who was nervously looking around. They walked over and Mrs. Vega smiled weakly at him, she's been crying, you could see it very clear. 'Hey Beck.'

'Hello Holly.', Beck whispered, he looked at the ground, he felt like everything that happened last night was his fault. Soon he was embraced by someone, he looked up and saw Holly hugging him tightly, his arm was aching.

'Nothing that happened is your fault Beck. The driver drove through a red light, you couldn't avoid it.', she let him go and swept his tears away, he didn't notice that he was crying.

'I have coffee.', André said while holding two cups of coffee up, he handed one to Beck and took a sip of the other one. Beck looked at the coffee in the cup and took a sip.

'Take a seat Beck.', Cat said while pointing to a chair. Beck shook his head.

'No thanks Cat, I'm fine.', he smiled.

'So… Beck. You were saying.', André started.

'What do you mean?'

'You were telling me what happened.', André continued calmly.

'It's not the time..', David, Tori's dad, started.

'No, it's okay.', Beck said.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_Beck and Tori walked out of the restaurant, to the parking lot. Beck opened the door and Tori took her seat, he did the same and started the ignition. Before Beck started to drive out of the parking lot, Tori put her hand on his, he looked at her and she smiled. 'This was an amazing night Beck, thank you.', he smiled and kissed her. He then drove out of the parking lot._

_He was driving her home and they looked at each other every once in a while. There was a pleasant silence, just like before. Suddenly Beck cleared his throat. 'Soo… I got a letter of UCLA today.'_

'_Really? What did they say?', he bit his lip, Tori knows that that's not a good sign. 'No! What? They can't do that, you're incredibly smart and talented, they can't do that.', Beck chuckled and started laughing. 'What? Why are you laughing?', suddenly she understood what Beck did. 'Beck! You scared me.', she hit him on the arm._

'_Sorry, but you had to see your face.', he mimicked her face when she screamed "No!"._

'_I don't look like that.', he laughed harder and then she couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed too. Suddenly she gasped and screamed. 'Beck look out!', Beck looked left and saw white lights coming his way, he looked back at Tori and felt a sharp pain. The car slipped and turned upside down a couple times, glass was scattered everywhere and suddenly Beck was lying on the cold street._

'_Tori?', he lied on his belly and stirred. He turned on his side and tried looking around, his car, which he got from his father for his 18th birthday, was on fire and he instantly panicked, he stood up and clutched his arm, it was in a weird angle, but he didn't care. Where's Tori? 'Tori!', he screamed._

'_Beck?', a voice from behind sounded. Beck turned around and saw the back of Tori, he immediately went over to her and kneeled next to her, he turned her carefully around, so she was lying on her back. His eyes widened, her face was covered with blood, she had cuts all over her face. He hugged her._

'_I'm so sorry.'_

'_Shhh… it's not your fault.', she whispered. Beck looked around and saw people on their phones, looking at the scene._

'_Please don't die, I love you Tori.', she smiled weakly._

'_I love you too Beckett.', she blinked her eyes._

'_No Tori, stay awake. You have to stay awake.'_

'_I know, but I feel so tired.', she whispered. Time past by, half an hour was already over and Tori lost a lot of blood._

'_WHERE ARE THOSE PARAMEDICS!', Beck screamed._

'_It's okay Beck, they'll come.'_

'_They're too late.'_

'_Just…', she closed her eyes. He shook her._

'_No. No! Tori!', she opened her eyes again and smiled._

'_You had to see your face.', he sighed._

'_Not funny Victoria.'_

'_I know. I'm sorry… Sing for me.', Beck looked at her and started to sing "Finally Falling" for her, she smiled and looked at him. He was interrupted by sirens._

_The rest went fast, Beck and Tori were brought to a hospital, Beck didn't have life threatening injuries, he had a broken arm and needed a stitch, Tori on the other hand, needed surgery and after a heavy surgery of 5 hours, she finally came out of the OR, but was in a coma. The rest, you know._

* * *

><p>The Vega's, Oliver's and friends looked at each other when Beck finished his story, no word was spoken and they stood there in silence.<p>

Meanwhile on the 4th floor, Tori lay in her bed, silent and soundly, slowly breathing in and out.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep..beep…_

Soon the beeping became one beep and Tori Vega wasn't here anymore. Instead she woke up and saw a bright, white light embracing her and taking her with it, she gladly offered her hand and went with it.

It ends with a white light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Another depressing story, I'm sorry. I think that the One-Shots I'm writing are always going to be depressing and sad. Well... minus a couple of them, like P.S I Love You and... Inner Beauty. **

**But I promise you that in the Multi-Chapter-Fic nobody's gonna die. Yep, the Multi-Chap is coming after this story, but I need some time. My Fall Break/Autumn Break is almost over and I'm celebrating my Birthday next week. Another year older yayy... No really yayy, it just looks sarcastic. ;)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story.**

**~Amberly~ (AKA Ayamas4Ever)**


End file.
